One of the Boys
by Dark-Light-Devil-Alice08
Summary: Hotaru is a tomboy...and hates it. When she goes to look for help to become 'girly', who does she come to? Songfic. Warning: has a bit of OOC and AU. Oneshot


_**Title: One of the Boys**_

_**Category: Romance **_

_**Songfic!**_

_**Title of Song: One of the Boys**_

_**Sung by: Katy Perry**_

_**Summary Hotaru is a tomboy...and hates it. When she goes to look for help to become 'girly', who does she come to? Songfic. Warning: has a bit of OOC and AU. Oneshot**_

**_Man! It's been too long since I wrote last. I promised myself that during spring break, which wasn't that long ago, that I'd get work done. But then suddenly I get sick. Freaking lovely. Anyway, this is going to be my first ever songfic AND oneshot! Hooray~ Anyway, I promise that I would get a LOT work done by this week (Since we have testing, and fortunetly get half days) So expect more Gakuen Alice chapters coming up!_**

**_Next thing that has to relate with Gakuen Alice... My friends and I are going to roleplay as the characters of good ol' GA! We don't really have all the characters yet, but I can tell you that I'm going to be the bubbly Mikan Sakura. :D_**

**_Anyway, enjoy!_**

**_"Text" _**(Bold + Italics) is the lyrics of the song

"Text" (Normal) Is someone talking/ the story being told

_Text (_Italicized) Is someone thinking

* * *

><p><strong>One of The Boys<strong>

**Hotaru's P.O.V.**

_**I saw a spider**_

_**And I didn't scream**_

_Another boring day in class_, I thought. I placed my right hand on my cheek and rested my head a bit. Narumi was going on and on about an event that wasn't going to be happening for another month or so. I looked behind me to see Mikan Sakura, my one and only best friend, looking totally interested.

_Tch, I envy her so much._

All the guys like her, pretty much. She's pretty and girly, yet she's not smart at all. I wonder why she's even best friends with me, tomboyish Hotaru Imai.

I felt my eyes drooping down, as if I was going to fall asleep.

_Dang, I shouldn't have pulled another all-nighter again. But then again, those guys were just __**begging **__to get an virtual butt kicking in that game._

My desk suddenly invited me to fall asleep on it. It was so tempting. Right before I laid my head peacefully on the desk, I heard a blood curdling scream. I quickly turned around to Mikan, recognizing that the voice was hers.

"There's a spider!" She screamed out, and all of the population of girls in the class screamed alongside her. Except me, of course.

"Tch." I groaned, getting up and picking up the frightened spider. I opened up a window and gently set it down.

"Wow, Hotaru! You're so brave!" Mikan came up behind me, cheerfully smiling. I looked downward onto the floor.

"Yeah…"

_Why the hell was I just envying her…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cause I can belch the alphabet<strong>_

_**Just Double Dog Dare Me**_

"Hotaru, I bet you can't burp the alphabet!" Mochiage, one of my guy classmates came up to me. I clicked my tongue loud enough for him to hear.

"Double dog dare me." I hissed.

"I double dog dare you to burp the alphabet." He dared me, handing me a soda. I drank the whole entire can in one gulp and burped the alphabet A-Z. When I was finished, everyone became astonished and cheered. I looked over to see Ruka Nogi and Mikan happily chatting with one another. My envious feeling came back.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And I chose guitar<strong>_

_**Over Ballet**_

"I'm off to ballet!" Mikan cheered, waving her farewell to the class. I got up and left right after her.

"Where are you going Hotaru?"

"Guitar Class." I answered, being replied with 'oohs'.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And I take (tape) these suckers down <strong>_

_**Because they**_

_**Get in my way!**_

"Get out of my way." I growled.

"You get out of ours." A bunch of older guys suddenly approached me. I just brushed past them and kept walking. I heard them mutter some insult to me.

"_What did you say?_"I growled even louder, beating them all up. After I was done teaching them a lesson, I walked away coolly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The way you look at me,<strong>_

_**Is kind of like a little sister**_

_**Rubbed by your goodbyes**_

_**And it leaves me**_

_**Nothing but blisters**_

"Ruka-Pyon." The next day I saw my blonde haired crush with his bunny in his hands. He smiled.

"What's up Hotaru?" He laughed. His eyes were soft… but not the romantic kind of soft. Its almost as if I was a little sister to him. Suddenly a sweet voice called for Ruka. _Mikan_ called for Ruka. "Sorry, I have to go." He smiled once more, walking towards the sweet voice.

My heart never felt hurt before. It wasn't Mikan's fault. It was mine. It was my own fault for hurting my whole self like this. I have to do something. My heart is hurting from these self-made blisters.

_**So I don't want to be **_

_**One of the Boys**_

_**One of your guys**_

_**Just give me a chance **_

_**To prove to you tonight**_

_**That I just want to be**_

_**One of the Girls**_

_**Pretty in Pearls**_

_**Not one of the Boys**_

"Mikan!" I called out to my brunette best friend. She turned around and gave me her usual goofy smile.

"Yes Hotaru?" She answered.

"Turn me into a girl. Help me become 'girly'." I begged her. She was silent for a long time.

"Okay!" She smiled, taking off her necklace. She put her pearl necklace around my neck.

"Huh?" I mumbled.

"Wow, you're so pretty in pearls! Come by my house tonight, I'll help you." She smiled, waving me goodbye.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So over the summer <strong>_

_**Something changed**_

_**I started reading 17**_

_**And shaving my legs**_

_**And I study Lolita religiously**_

That night, which was the last day of school. I walked to Mikan's house. She greeted me by grabbing my arm and pulling me up to her room.

She showed me this sort of magazine called '17'. I actually became interested and started to read it a lot. Eventually, she showed me how to shave my legs. (She Demonstrated it without actually doing it.) The first time I did it by myself, my legs were terribly cut up and bled. My mom became really worried about me once she saw my wounds. But after she saw the shaving cream and razor in my hand she muttered,

"My little girl is growing up."

* * *

><p><em><strong>And I walked right into school<strong>_

_**And caught you staring at me**_

Finally, school began, and I couldn't wait to show Ruka how much I changed over the summer. I walked courageously into class. My hair grew longer, it was actually down to my shoulders. My legs were sparkling clean from hair, so there was no need to wear high socks anymore. My nails were colorfully decorated with nail polish. My lips had a color that screamed 'Kiss Me'. My eyes had a light pinkish color towards it. Everyone was staring at me, and Mikan smiled softly to me.

I caught everyone's attention, including Ruka's. I smiled, and sat down in my seat.

_**Cause I know **_

_**What you know**_

_**But now you're **_

_**Gonna have**_

_**To take a number**_

_**It's OK maybe one day,**_

_**But not until you give me**_

_**My**_

_**Diamond Ring**_

_**So I don't want to be **_

_**One of the Boys**_

_**One of your guys**_

_**Just give me a chance **_

_**To prove to you tonight**_

_**That I just want to be**_

_**Your homecoming queen**_

_**Pinup poster dream**_

_**Not one of the boys**_

Ruka stopped me in the hallway one day.

"You changed a lot during the summer." He smiled.

"Yeah." I softly whispered.

"Why?" He asked.

"What?"

"Why did you change so drastically?"

"_**I want to be a flower, not a dirty weed**_**.**" I answered him, walking away.

_**And I want to smell like roses**_

_**Not a baseball team**_

_**And I swear**_

_**Maybe one day**_

_**Your gonna**_

_**Want to make out,**_

_**Make out,**_

_**Make out with me**_

Ruka chased after me and planted a kiss on my lips. I blushed madly. His face, too, had many different shades of red plastered on it.

"A-Ah… Sorry!" He yelled out and ran away in the opposite direction. I softly touched my lips and smiled.

_**Don't want to be**_

_**Don't want to be**_

_**Don't want to be**_

_**Don't want to be**_

_**Don't want to be**_

_**So I don't want to be **_

_**One of the Boys**_

_**One of your guys**_

_**Just give me a chance **_

_**To prove to you tonight**_

_**That I just want to be**_

_**One of the Girls**_

_**Pretty in pearls**_

_**Not one of the boys**_

"I'm returning this." I softly murmured to Mikan. I handed her a beautiful pearl necklace.

"Huh?" She asked a bit, looking curiously at the necklace.

"I look pretty in pearls, I know. But, I don't need it anymore. So, here." I smiled the softest smile I ever gave in my life.

"Thanks Hotaru…" She became a lost at words.

"Hey, Polka! We're going." A husky voice called out Mikan. I assumed it was Natsume Hyuuga's. And right on cue, he came out of the classroom.

"Oh right!" She exclaimed, taking one of Natsume's arms. Right before she was about to leave, "Bye Hotaru! I love you!" She smiled a graceful smile that I can't even pull off.

"Bye, idiot." My cold attitude came back, yet I smiled. Mikan walked off, arm and arm with the Hyuuga kid.

_Even after all of this, I still envy her._ I thought to myself, smiling faintly. I walked outside to find Ruka sitting against a tree. I walked over and sat myself right next to him, my stupid smile still plastered onto my face.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Phew! It's done! I did this about an hour or so, and I just recently heard the song. Anyway, for my first songfic, I think I did pretty good! Anyway, I think you saw the two obvious couples in the end. Mikan and Natsume, Ruka and Hotaru. Juuust pointing it out... Anyway, I'm so motivated to write now! Woo! <em>**

**_Oh, I have to mention about the lyrics. I got them off of videos from Youtube. And some people debated whether she said 'Take' or 'Tape' in the line 'And I take/tape these suckers down'. Well, since I only heard the song a while ago, I'm not really sure what the lyric actually is. Sooo I put both 'Take' and 'Tape' in it, just to be safe. At some points, I put 'Want to' instead of 'Wanna', because my computer is stupid, and I don't feel like correcting myself everytime I put 'Wanna'. So instead, I just put 'Want to'. Just clearing all that up._**

**_Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Gakuen Alice. (As much as I want to...) Higuchi Tachibana (Did I spell it right?) does. _**

**_Leave a review, you get a virtual cookie :3c_**


End file.
